


Forever with me

by dreaminglyot7



Series: Skz Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minho is a sap, This is super cheesy, Whipped culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglyot7/pseuds/dreaminglyot7
Summary: Basically, Minho having a crisis of how to propose to Chan while at a restaurant.





	Forever with me

Minho’s hand tapped nervously on the table top. He was waiting for Chan to come back from the restaurant bathroom but the longer he sat waiting, the more his anxiety grew. The little black box weighed heavily inside his jacket pocket.

“Sir, would you like some wine?” Minho startled, sat up and looked over at the waiter who was waiting on his response. Minho glanced down to see the waiter holding a large wine bottle. He hesitated before saying, “Yes please.”

Minho didn’t want to get drunk but he needed to get some liquid courage. So maybe a bit of a buzz would help him feel better. He watched the red wine pour into his glass and sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Thank you.” He murmured before the waiter left. Before he could take a sip he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey baby. Sorry I took awhile. Jisung called, he was asking if he could microwave a package of rice.” Chan approached the table quickly and sat back down. Minho chuckled quietly.

“It’s fine, I was just..thinking.” Chan lifted an eyebrow at this and rested his chin on his hand.

“About what?” Minho decided to play it up a little, to ease his nerves.

“About how beautiful you are.” Chan blushed a dark scarlet and looked off to the side smiling. Minho felt his heart skip a beat as he watched him. This was the man he wanted forever. He just hoped his proposal would go right.

“Baby.” Chan whined lightly. Minho was a sucker for Chan calling him that and felt himself melt inside.

They ordered their food soon after and ate while talking. They talked about stuff that most people would find stupid but that was just who they were. Debates over if cats or dogs were cuter and laughing over their friends being clueless about life. Minho could never get tired of talking to Chan. Chan was really his whole world and he’d listen for a thousand more hours of it meant he got to be with him forever. He knew he needed to do the proposal soon, his hand reached into his pocket and tightly gripped it before pulling it out and holding it under the table when Chan wasn’t looking. Minho had choose for them to be in a secluded corner of the dimly lit restaurant where no people could see them, specifically just for this moment.

He waited until desert was served before he hyped himself up in his mind. Chan loved him, he wouldn’t reject him. Right? Or what if he was only with Minho because he felt too bad to let him down and dump him. No, Chan wouldn’t do that. They’d been together for almost two and a half years. Now was the right time. They lived together and things worked out great between them. Surely Chan would accept. He hoped.

“Channie..” Minho trailed off catching the older boys attention. Chan halted mid bite into his cheesecake, and looked into his eyes.

“You know I love you right?” Chan slowly put his fork down and nodded unsure where Minho was going with this. Minho hated seeing that look of uncertainty in his eyes. So he quickly kept talking.

“You remember the day we met and I cursed you off because we bumped into each other?” Chan laughed looking relieved.

“How could I not. You were such an angry little thing back then. Still are but less now.” Minho grinned and continued.

“That’s all because of you. Since I met you, I’ve wanted to become a better person. I saw how selfless and humble you were and knew I needed to become someone you could depend on and trust. Someone who could love you with their whole heart. I could never have imagined all the amazing memories we’ve shared. The love and bond that we have. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” Minho paused, feeling himself take in a shaky breath. He gazed into Chan’s eyes the whole time seeing Chan becoming teary. Minho lifted one hand to grab Chan’s and intertwined their hands together across the table.

“Baby, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you because if I don’t, nothing is worth it anymore. You make life worth it.” Chan inhaled sharply as a glimmer of hope struck his eyes. Minho smiled brightly while standing up, never letting Chan’s hand go before kneeling on one knee beside his chair. He used his other hand to open the ring box using his fingers and presenting the box to Chan.

“Please marry me. I promise to cherish you forever and take of you always. I don’t want anyone but you.” Minho felt a weight lifting off his shoulders as he finally spoke the words. They were out there and what Chan did with them would be up to him. Chan let out a small sob but he was smiling so hard.

“Of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much.” Chan reached out and crushed Minho into a hug. Minho let out a happy cheer as he gripped onto Chan. He’s never been happier in his life.


End file.
